


Freezington Bliss

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Relationships: LeonxRegina





	1. Chapter 1

Leon huffed boredly through his nose. Nothing much seemed to be happening at the moment. The occasionally battle here and there riled him up every once and a while, but he was ultimately left alone. So, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. His thumb landed on Regina, so he texted her. "Are you busy by any chance?"

Savannah's red hair blew in the wind as she rode on the back of her Togakiss. A few locals glanced at the Togakiss from the walls of Hammerlocke City. She eventually had to land, but she had fun none the less.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Its alright see you tomorrow   
MotelCity's avatar  
You still up to rp?   
Wed at 5:03 pm  
MotelCity's avatar  
Yeah I still am. Sorry for the late reply by the way  
MotelCity's avatar  
Its ok doing my part in 5 mins   
MotelCity's avatar  
Alright  
MotelCity's avatar  
Doing it now   
MotelCity's avatar  
Regina texted back it saying no why? But now that I am champion of the galar region I am not as free as I used to be. Starting today I am in Freezington in the crown tundra for a vacation she texted.

Raihan was inside Hammerlocke's castle right outside of the power plant thinking about Savannah nonstop. Over the course of time he got to know her he couldn'y but fall madly in love with her. He was thinking about texting her.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leon's expression brightened at that. "Great! I'm actually not very far from there!" He felt like a giddy little kid. Almost. "Can I come see you?"

Savannah hugged Togakiss, daydreaming about the tall Dragon type trainer. She thought he was simply the best individual she'd ever met, and hoped to impress him with her skills as a sky trainer. He'd pop into her mind every so often, exciting her to the point where she'd want to fly over to see him immediately.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sure Regina said as she was currently in log cabin soaking in a hot bubble bath in the bathtub. Cripes she totally forgot she was and the door was unlocked so he would see her naked.

Raihan texted her texting hey Savannah long time no hear. Are you up for doing anything with me today? I'd like for you to go out with me because I love you so much. Without realizing what he just texted he pressed send. Oh my Goomy he thought as he was freaking out.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leon had to have a few of the townsfolk to reach her cabin. He sucked in a breath, then released it, and began to open the door. His breath formed a small cloud infront of him. "Regin-" he froze, his face turning a shade of red.

Togakiss stabilized so Savannah could check her phone. She initially just glanced at the text then looked ahead, but did a double take to read it over carefully. Togakiss decided to land on the wall in front of the castle so her trainer wouldn't fall. "You're not joking, right? I... I mean sure I can do something with you if you want!" She bit her lip, a nervous feeling washing over her as she hit send. He seemed to be the only person to make her nervous.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Regina squeaked in her bathtub but thankfully she was sitting down in the tub and the bubbles were covering her breasts. She blushed and flushed strawberry red as she mumbled a nervous flustered shy hi to him.

Raihan texted no he was not joking and that he wanted to do something with her. He texted to meet him in front of the pokemon center in front of the stadium and the power plant. He exited the building and he waited outside for her.

Can Leon intiate something like get in the tub and start kissing her?  
MotelCity's avatar  
(Yeah)

Leon closed the door behind him so no on else could see. "H-hey," he muttered back, averting his gaze so he wouldn't look more than he already had. "The uh... The door was unlocked..."

Savannah silently cheered to herself. Something she'd dreamed of ever since she met Raihan was finally a reality. "Alright, brb." She texted, then turned to her Togakiss. They could see him from.where they stood, so Togakiss gave her a ride to the Pokemon Center. She landed not too far away from him.  
MotelCity's avatar  
“Yeah I know. I forgot I was naked taking a nice hot bubble bath. Wh-what’re you doing Leon?” Regina squeaked out and asked as she looked away from him till continuing to blush deep crimson red.

Raihan noticed and saw her and he ran up to her grinning like a lovesick idiot and he wrapped his arms around her pressed her chest against his and he leaned down not being able to stop himself as he kissed her lips.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leon couldn't hide his curiosity for long. "I just didn't want anyone else to see you like this..." He said, trying to keep his body from reacting and his eyes from wandering lower.

Savannah didn't know how to react at first. She leaned into the kiss slowly, her face turning a soft pink at the closeness of their bodies. "R-Raihan!" She stuttered after breaking the kiss for a moment.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Regina blushed. She actually well what slipped out of her mouth was do you wanna join me and I am in love with you Leon. She squeaked as her whole face now was a dark cherry red. She covered her breasts as the bubbles were disappearing.

Raihan kissed her a little bit deeper as he still held onto her then pulled away fron her gorgeous lips.  
"I always wanted to do that baby," he smirked practically purring at her.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Leon's face nearly matched hers. "I-I mean, I am pretty cold..." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear. He took off his winter gear. "If you want me to, I will," he said, louder this time. His flushed smile turned into a grin as the bubbles began to vanish.

Savannah blink at Raihan, a gleeful grin making it's way to her face. "Really? Y-You have no idea how much I dreamt about this..." She trailed, leaning up to peck his lips. "W-Which is a lot if you couldn't tell..."  
MotelCity's avatar  
"Leon I-I want you to fuck me right here in the bathtub!" Regina boldly blurted out as she blushed and she gazed up deeply into his gorgeous amber colored eyes now. She was giddy and she was embarrassed too.

Raihan said so did he as he brought her from behind his back a bouquet of colorful fake floette flowers. He thought that that would be a very unique gift to give someone as he blushed softly. He waited to see what her reaction to that would be.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leon's smile turned into a smirk. He removed his clothes without a second thought. "Gladly!" He cooed, stepping into the warm water and leaning down to lock lips with her.

Savannah's eyes lit up at flower. She wrapped her hands around the base of the bouquet just above his larger hands. "Oh my... Raihan, you didn't have to get me these!" She beamed, admiring how cute they looked. "I don't think anyone's ever been this sweet to me in my life!"  
MotelCity's avatar  
Regina closed her eyes as she started to mewl and moan into the kiss while wrapping her arms around his strong sexy hot muscular chest now moving onto his naked nap as she moaned from his dick against her.

"You're welcome sweetheart. I'm glad you love them. They were hard to come by that weren't the actual real life pokemon Floette which are not found here at all," Raihan said as he crossed his arms.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leon settled into the water in front of her. His erection grew as he pressed his toned body against her. His hands roamed her body, from her soft chest to her thighs.

Savannah couldn't stop smiling. "I don't mind it at all! It's the thought that counts after all!" She chuckled at his action, finding it adorable. "I never thought a person could be hot one minute and cute the next..." She thought, accidentally speaking aloud.  
MotelCity's avatar  
“Ahh Leon please! I need you to make hickeys on my neck as you fuck me now!” Regina moaned and whimpered out as she laid her back against his chest. She rubbed his inner thighs in the water and giggled smiling.

Raihan now smirked at that.  
“So baby cakes you think I’m hot and cute huh? Well the great Raihan will you hot and cute all right,” he said grinning as he slung her over his shoulder and carried her back to his place.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leon hummed in reply, kissing down her neck and collarbone. He grabbed her thighs and slowly parted hee legs. He also shifted his legs so his cock would rub against her entrance.

She squealed upon being picked up. She held her legs close and watched and her Togakiss followed, laughing. She'd put it back into it's Pokeball when they arrived.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Um Regina asked him to make hickeys on her neck and enter her now   
MotelCity's avatar  
Kissing is not making hickeys   
MotelCity's avatar  
(My bad. I was gonna do that in the next reply but I'll rewrite it.)  
MotelCity's avatar  
Oh ok thanks   
MotelCity's avatar  
Leon hummed in reply, sucking on her neck and collarbone to leave hickeys. He shifted her legs with his hands to give himself more access. He entered her slowly.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Regina moaned and mewled in delight as her inner walls tightened and grew tense around his cock inside her. She was in a little bit of pain as she arched her back.

Raihan smirked setting her down in his bed as he pinned her down underneath her and he nipped and nibbled her neck in hickeys as he groped her boobs in both of his hands growling.  
"The great Raihan will show you how hot and sexy I am baby."   
MotelCity's avatar  
It didn't take long for him to gradually pick up his pace. He groaned lowly near her ear, wanting to go faster but deciding to wait until she was comfortable.

Savannah was embarrassed and a bit nervous, but she didn't want to deny him what he wanted. Every touch made her want him more. "Believe me when I say, I wanna see it too~" She cooed, taking of her clothing  
MotelCity's avatar  
Regina bounced up and down on his dick urging and begging him to do some of the work too as she adjusted to him while she scratched his shoulders and her body shuddered.

Raihan stripped naked out of his clothes too and as he swirled and flicked his tongue at her rosy bud he slipped teo extra fingers inside of her flower petals and began to thrust them in and out of her while groaning.  
MotelCity's avatar  
(I'm heading to bed after the next couple of replies)

Leon responded to her eager motions, thrusting up into her while going faster. He groaned and grunted as he did, gripping her hips and moving in sync with her.

Savannah dug her hand into his hair. She moaned and panted, rocking her hips against his fingers. She spread her legs as much as she could, and her body twitched with each flick.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok night   
MotelCity's avatar  
(Goodnight! Or whatever time of day it is for you)  
Yesterday at 9:50 am  
MotelCity's avatar  
Good morning   
MotelCity's avatar  
Regina arched her back her body shuddering and shivering in delight and in blissful pleasure as she rocked with him her hands gripping onto his shoulders as she whimpered.

Raihan made the first left nipple harden and bloom beautifully as he switched onto the next right nipple. He smirked his tongue and suckled down all around the perky peak while his fingers thrusted inner and deeper and faster into her.  
MotelCity's avatar  
(Heyo! School kept me busy in the morning hours)

Leon panted and groaned, loving how warm she felt around him. He went faster after a little while, twitching inside her every so often. He gave her more hickeys around her neck and chest.

Savannah whimpered and moaned at his teasing. She rocked her hips, leaning into his fingers. Her body squirmed and her walls tightened around his fingers.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hey I will rp with you tomorrow. Don’t feel like it tonight. Too depressed because my mom has COVID and it might lead to pneumonia sorry   
MotelCity's avatar  
Alright! Take your time! I hope everything works out for you. You don't have to apologize, or feel the need to roleplay right away. Focus on yourself and your mom for a little while if you have to  
MotelCity's avatar  
Ok thank you   
MotelCity's avatar  
Don't mention it! I wish you well  
MotelCity's avatar  
Hey can we rp tonight? It'll help me feel better if thats ok   
MotelCity's avatar  
Doing my part now   
MotelCity's avatar  
Regina moaned and squeaked out softly as her inner thighs twitched her body racking with pleasure as she arched her back and begged him to suckle on her boobs as she rubbed his spiky long purple hair.

Raihan slipped his fingers out of her as he showed off his proud big thick and long cock as he was the perfect baby making machine. He slipped it inside her slowly and gently until he noticed how tight she was and he groaned. He waited until she got used to him still being inside her at that moment.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Yeah that's fine with me, especially if it'll help you. Just take care of yourself, okay?//

Leon couldn't help but chuckle lowly through his breathless state. "So cute..." He whispered. He started with her right breast, nibbling softly and suckling on it. After it became perky, he switched to the left. He rubbed the right bud softly.

Savannah let out a small whine when she felt his fingers leave her. She gasped softly upon looking down at his cock, growing even more excited than she'd already had been. She had to grip the sheets when he entered her, and she bit her finger to try and subdue any sounds that threatened to escape her mouth. She still moaned rather loudly, enjoying the feeling of being filled by him. "You can... You can m-move..." She breathlessly muttered after a few moments passed.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sorry doing my part now   
MotelCity's avatar  
(You're alright!)  
MotelCity's avatar  
"Ahh Leon sexy my love please! Please continue to thrust in me! You stopped!" Regina mumbled whimpering as she held his head closer and tighter to her chest as her body racked with shivers.

Raihan growled nodding his head ok as he started to move his hips against her hips and he started to thrust faster deeper and harder into her. He grunted gripping onto her hips and bruised them in lustful pleasure slapping her ass cheeks as well.  
MotelCity's avatar  
?  
MotelCity's avatar  
Working on it now : )  
MotelCity's avatar  
"With pleasure!" He purred, thrusting into her harder and deeper than he had been before. He growled as he pumped into her, her tight, warm womanhood bringing him closer to his climax.

Savannah's back arched, and she cried out in pleasure with each slap. She shut her eyes tight. Her body shook and jolted while she rocked her hips to match him. She whispered his name under her breath repeatedly, her mind clouded by lust and pure ecstasy.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Regina screamed out his whole name in blissful rapture and harmony as she reached her peak and she orgasmed heavily all over his dick inside her. Her muscles tightened and contracted around his shaft when she did.

Raihan grinded roughly and vigorously into her hips as he groped and spanked her butt cheeks roughly im his big strong hands and he smirked.  
"You're such a naughty girl babe," he cooed and purred to her in her ear suckling on her earlobe.   
MotelCity's avatar  
"So good... You're so good baby!" He groaned out. Her orgasm and feeling her contracting muscles gave him made him thrust faster. He wanted to release his seed, and soon. "So close..."

Savannah dug her smaller hands into the sheets of the bed. "F-Fuck! I am! I-I'm your naughty little girl!" She cried out, pushing herself against him.  
MotelCity's avatar  
"Please orgasm in me already Leon!" Regina moaned out crying out in pleasure as she arched her back her body shuddering in delight as she panted.

Raihan smirked.  
"Damn right you're daddy's girl," he growled and said huskily to her as he pounded further and rougher into her. He reached her g spot as he kissed her lips softly.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leon bit his lip, peppering kisses on her chest and neck, eventually giving her a passionate kiss as he reached his climax. He pushed himself deeply, shooting his seed into her. He called out her name as he did, gripping her hips and pulling her down onto him.

"A-Ah! Right there Raihan! Yeesss!" She yelled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Her fluids coated his cock, and her walls tightened around him. She brought her hand to his cheek, tilting her head to deepen the kiss.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Regina continued and just could not stop moaning after mewling after whimpering too. She panted against his lips as she kissed him passionately back and squeaked out.

"I love you so much baby!" And with that after one final thrust he exploded his seeds deep inside her as they collided and mixed well with hers. He stroked her cheek softly as he pressed his forehead to hers.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leon hummed into the kiss, relaxing into the tub and gently pulling out of her. He held her close, smiling tiredly against her lips.

Savannah gasped as she was getting filled, a satisfied smile making it's way onto her face. L-Love you too, Rai!" She cooed weakly. Her body twitched as she began to relax, resting her hands on the back of his neck.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Good night see you tomorrow  
MotelCity's avatar  
Goodnight! I hope you feel better! Sweet dreams!  
Today at 9:59 am  
MotelCity's avatar  
Morning! Feeling any better today?  
MotelCity's avatar  
Sort of. I took a nap but now I am feeling much better and will rp now. Thank you for asking   
MotelCity's avatar  
That's good! I'm glad your nap helped!  
MotelCity's avatar  
Yeah doing my part now   
MotelCity's avatar  
"I love you Leon!" Regina said as she sighed in contentment and was still on his lap as she washed him all over his body and she washed his hair too.

Raihan pulled out of her and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against his chest as he put the covers over them nuzzling the back of her neck using his fang tooth to lightly bite there.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Leon graciously returned the favor. Happy to be there with her. "I love you too! So much!" He beamed as he ran his fingers through her dark hair.

Savannah snuggled into his chest, loving how warm he felt and how the sheets felt on her body. She moaned tiredly at his bite, pushing her fatigued body against him.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Great news! My mom went to the doctors today and her oxygen level is looking good! They said keep on doing what you've been doing and she should recover soon from this!  
MotelCity's avatar  
Oh my god that's amazing! I hope she has a speedy recovery!  
MotelCity's avatar  
Regina eventually got out of the bathtub and she handed him a towel as she dried herself off and she put on warm snuggly comfortable pajamas and she got into bed and she eventually ended up falling asleep.

Raihan just stayed awake for a few minutes after she fell asleep and he just loved watching her sleep breathing in and out inhaling and exhaling and then he yawned closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon dried himself off. He had to take some extra time to dry off his hair properly. He had to use one of his extra shirts as pajamas. He crawled onto the bed beside her and kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams Regina..." He whispered, wrapping an arm around her before falling asleep himself.

He couldn't see it, but Savannah had smiled to herself. Her happiness was practically immeasurable. As she drifted off, she rubbed her stomach lightly.

Leon's hair was a mess. It took him some time to actually get himself up. When he felt Regina shift away from him, he sat up partially, propping himself up on his elbows. "G'mornin babe..." He muttered to her.

Savannah hadn't remembered the dream she had, but she knew it couldn't compare to the night prior to it. When he left, she rolled over, groaning softly when he wasn't there. She eventually got out of bed and grabbed a random shirt. It happened to be one of his oversized ones. I didn't take her long to realize that her legs were sore from the night before. It took some time, but she followed her nose to the kitchen.  
-TinyPoke-'s avatar  
"Morning honey. I noticed you didn't bring clothes with you so you can wear and keep Peony's extra clothes that he left behind when we were here together on those explorations," Regina said yawning to him.

Raihan was wearing his apron that said kiss the cook as he was making pancakes and bacon scrambled eggs and toast and home fries.  
"Hey swertheart morning. Are you ok? You're kind of limping and waddling."  
-TinyPoke-'s avatar  
"Explorations? Sounds fun!" He commented before yawning and trying on the clothes. They were just a smidge loose, but Leon didn't mind. "What was that about?" He asked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Savannah nearly smirked at him, though it looked more like a tired smile. "I though you'd know since you were the cause." She laughed and leaned on the counter near him. "I didn't know your cooking could smell so good, hun!"   
MotelCity's avatar  
"Y-your dick was rubbing and pressing against in between my butt cheeks all night is what's what!" Regina said as her cheeks blushed beet red at that and she stuttered too.

Raihan then smirked himself.  
"If that's true then I failed. I wanted to fuck you too hard and rough you wouldn't be able to get out of bed for at least a week and thank you baby," he said as he put their food onto plates for them.  
-TinyPoke-'s avatar  
Leon's face flushed at the statement. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry!" He apologized, approaching and embracing her gently. "I guesd I couldn't control myself! I didn't disturb you too much did I?"

Savannah pouted up at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Well, there's always next time! I'd call last night a success!" She chirped, pulling a chair up to the counter.  
Regina sighed. He wasn't getting it. She plopped herself in his lap straddling along his crotch.  
"Listen Leon I said I don't care. You can do that anytime you want to me when we're in bed together," she said stroking his cheek and kissed his lips softly.

Raihan just laughed and chuckled at that as he continued to eat his breakfast and he stopped the footsies as he held her hand on the table and squeezed it lovingly telling her to eat his delicious cooking he had made for them. 

Leon grinned. "I... I mean, if you're alright with it. I'll still be more subconscious. I kinda can't help it!" He beamed and rubbed the back of his neck. His other hand rested on her lower back as he savored her soft lips.

Savannah hummed in reply, keeping her hand where it was and digging in. It didn't take her eyes to widen and for her mouth to water. "Rai... Why haven't you become a famous chef yet..." She muttered, food still in her mouth.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Regina nodded happily as she rubbed his butt cheeks through his pants.  
"I have always thought you were hot and sexy since I first laid eyes on you my big sexy hot strong former champion!" She cooed to him.

"These are the secrets that best kept hidden and no one knows about them and besides I never wanted to be a chef. I am a gym leader and that is what I wanna continue to be! The great Raihan has spoken!" Raihan said as he finished his food and his drink. 

Leon blushed lightly at her words, taking his larger hands and caressing her hips and thighs. "I could say the same about you, my alluring champion... I love everything about you!" He purred lowly and kissed her neck softly.

"I wouldn't mind having personal chef around if it were you! I can't cook to save my life!" She cooed and took a swig of her own drink, then giggled at how he addressed himself. "The Great Raihan... How cute..." She said under her breath. 

Regina sighed. He wasn't getting it. She plopped herself in his lap straddling along his crotch.  
"Listen Leon I said I don't care. You can do that anytime you want to me when we're in bed together," she said stroking his cheek and kissed his lips softly.

Raihan just laughed and chuckled at that as he continued to eat his breakfast and he stopped the footsies as he held her hand on the table and squeezed it lovingly telling her to eat his delicious cooking he had made for them.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Leon grinned. "I... I mean, if you're alright with it. I'll still be more subconscious. I kinda can't help it!" He beamed and rubbed the back of his neck. His other hand rested on her lower back as he savored her soft lips.

Savannah hummed in reply, keeping her hand where it was and digging in. It didn't take her eyes to widen and for her mouth to water. "Rai... Why haven't you become a famous chef yet..." She muttered, food still in her mouth.

Regina nodded happily as she rubbed his butt cheeks through his pants.  
"I have always thought you were hot and sexy since I first laid eyes on you my big sexy hot strong former champion!" She cooed to him.

"These are the secrets that best kept hidden and no one knows about them and besides I never wanted to be a chef. I am a gym leader and that is what I wanna continue to be! The great Raihan has spoken!" Raihan said as he finished his food and his drink. 

Leon blushed lightly at her words, taking his larger hands and caressing her hips and thighs. "I could say the same about you, my alluring champion... I love everything about you!" He purred lowly and kissed her neck softly.

"I wouldn't mind having personal chef around if it were you! I can't cook to save my life!" She cooed and took a swig of her own drink, then giggled at how he addressed himself. "The Great Raihan... How cute..." She said under her breath.   
MotelCity's avatar  
Regina moaned and squeaked softly at this. She looked in the mirror in the bedroom and she saw dark bruising marks all over her neck and her shoulders. She blushed beet red as she leaned against him and sighed in heaven as she found her true love.

Raihan smirked and nodded rubbing her inner thighs underneath the table as he finished eating and he finished his orange juice.  
“Then I will personally make all your from now on and then some baby cakes,” he purred to her as he leaned over the table and he kissed her cheek.

Leon sighed happily. He admired her body both with his eyes and his touch. He shifted so they were laying down again, her resting on his chest. "I wish we could sit like this forever..." He whispered to her.

It didn't take long to finish her breakfast. She got up when she was done, and rounded his chair an leaned on his shoulder. She breathed gently on his neck and adjusted her shirt over her butt since she had came out without wearing anything but the shirt.

Leon laughed softly. He lifted one of his legs and ran a hand down her back. He groaned lightly at her touch. "Good, because I don't think I can keep myself composed for much longer..." He growled, his dick twitching in his pants when she rubbed him.

"Raihan!" She whined upon being picked up. She playfully flailed her arms and wiggled her hips against him, and his shirt rode up her back.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Regina blushed at that and she laid down on their bed taking off all of her clothes as she waited for him to start doing foreplay with her by sucking biting and kissing her all over her body.

Raihan smirked and growled playfully at her as he pinned her down and this tome flipped them so he was on the bottom and she could be on top to do whatever she wanted to do to him. He rubbed her inner thighs and her butt cheeks and her hips.

Leon licked his lips at the sight. He started with her boobs, fondling and sucking on them. He rubbed circles around her nipples when he went to her stomach. He made sure to leave marks all over her body.

Savannah grinned down at him, rubbing her already eager crotch against his clothed one. She pulled off his shirt first, leaving kisses and light bruises along his neck and pecks. She hummed as she teasingly pushed past his pants and rubbed his inner thigh through his boxers. She came dangerously close to his cock.

"Ahh Leon please!" Regina mewled and whimpered out as she rubbed and caressed his clothed shoulders and she arched her back as she spread open her thighs instinctually. She was loving every single minute if the bliss she was now in.

Raihan arched his back as he spread open hos clothed thighs and he growled after grunted after groaned and he gripped her shoulders almost too tightly as he was surrendering to the bliss and the pleasure she was currently giving him. He was so in love with her badly it hurt.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leon hummed lowly at her plea. He gripped her thighs, holding them on each side of them while he lowered his head to her entrance. He nipped at her thighs surrounding it.

"Ooh, I think I like this side of the great Raihan!" Savannah purred then turned to push down his pants. She could see how aroused he was through his boxers, and decided to pump his shaft through them.

"Ahh Leon my love please! Eat me out to your hearts content!" Regina mewled and whimpered softly begging and pleading with him oh so cutely as she shivered in lustful delight. She wished for this always.

"Ahh baby please! That feels so fuckin good! I want you to suck on hard and roughly! Oh crap I am yours!" Raihan said submissively surprisingly as he arched his back again and he wanted his pants and his boxers off of himself.

Leon gave her thighs a light squeeze before beginning to eat her out. He was fast and merciless, not even giving her time to adjust to the feeling of his tongue.

Savannah complied to him, removing his boxers. She watched his dick pop up when she did, and grabbed it gently. She began to pump it slowly, taking a small portion into her mouth to suck and swirl her tongue around.

Regina squeaked out cutely like a mouse and she opened her legs as wide and as further apart as she could do. She arched her back digging her heels in the bed.

Raihan growled and moaned arching his back as he too dug his heels deep into his bed and he wanted to orgasm into her mouth so freakin badly. He clenched his sheets gripping them tightly.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leon flicked his tongue in and out of her. He groaned lowly at te sounds she made, happy to be the one to make her react this way. He could feel himself grow hard in his pants.

Savannah chuckled as she pushed herself lower onto his dick. Her butt was in the air, and she'd been growing wet with each sound he'd make. She kept pumping the part that she couldn't fit into her mouth, using her other hand to finger herself. She moaned onto his dick

Regina screamed out his name in pure utter escasty as she orgasmed into his mouth soon after. She shuddered and shivered in delight as she curled her toes too moaning.

Raihan screamed out her name over and over until he reached his breaking point and he climaxed heavily into her mouth. He panted now wanting his dick to be completely inside her. He arched his back again.

Leon continued to lick as she climaxed, stopping when he felt he'd done enough. He finally took off his clothes, smirking at her smaller form. "You're so cute Regina... Especially when you moan..." He purred into her ear when he leaned down. His hard member rubbed against her entrance.

Savannah swallowed what she could, wiping away what had slipped out of her mouth. She turned back around while on top of him, hovering over his dick teasingly. "You look really desperate, Rai!" She cooed tauntingly.

Regina's cheeks blushed crimson red at this and she mewled begging him to penetrate her womb already. She told him to fuck her so hard and roughly she won't be able to get out of bed for a week.

Raihan growled at this as he had had enough. He flipped her onto her hands and knees so that way he wss behind her and he just slipped right into her pussy easily as he started fucking her doggy style.  
"The Great Raihan does not like to be teased!"  
MotelCity's avatar  
Leon wasted no time thrusting deep into her. He lifted her leg with one hand, using the other hand to steady himself. He bit her shoulder gently, but pumped into her hard and fast.

Savannah gasped softly upon being flipped. Even if she like teasing Raihan, she much preferred being fucked by him. "I should... Do it more o-often if this is my punishment~" she cooed between panting and moaning.

"Ahh Leon sweetie! Fuck you feel so good inside me and you are smokin too!" Regina exclaimed as she scratched his shoulders and her body rocked with pleasure as she was on an adrenaline sexual high right at that moment.

Raihan said think again to that as he pressed his palm flat against her ass cheeks while pounding harder rougher and faster into her and slapped her really hard there leaving his handprint.

Leon roughly thrusted into her g spot. He leaned up, only to catch her lips in a lustful, passionate kiss. "You're so sexy Regina..." He cooed between kisses. "So sexy and tight! Like you were made for me..."

Savannah flinched at the slap. She gripped the sheets tightly and groaned lowly into them. The pain and pleasure mixed almost seamlessly. She rocked her hips to his thrusts.

Regina just moaned and whimpered his name at that as she shuddered and scratched his shoulders curling her toes as she threw her head back in pure utter complete burning passion and desire for him.

Raihan smirked roughly groping and squeezing her ass cheeks as he leaned his face down towards them and he began to plant kisses and hickeys all over them as he was definitely an ass man. He thrusted and grinded more vigorously into her grunting.

Leon could feel himself getting close to his limit. His thrusts became faster, sloppier. He growled and grunted under his breath, stuttering out her name whenever he could.

The kisses, the sting on her ass, and the roughness of his thrusts left Savannah in a state of pure ecstasy. She screamed his name without a care in the world. She begged and whined for more of him.  
MotelCity's avatar  
Regina was now reaching her limit as her inner walks tightened around his member inside her and when she exploded out her orgasm all over him she saw stars. She panted very heavily as she smiled up at him.

Raihan was so on cloud nine at that very moment and he was humping and plowing faster deeper and harder into her as he was keeping her butt cheeks and her hips secure so he could fuck her senselessly.  
MotelCity's avatar  
It didn't take Leon long to release his warm seed into her. His thrusts had become rushed and desperate. He filled her to his heart's content, some of it spilling out of her when he pulled out.

Savannah's body shook and her back arched as she reached her climax. She squeeze his cock as she coated it with her fluids. "A-Ah! Raihan! Please!~" she moaned out as she was getting plowed into the sheets.


End file.
